Gaia (Shardsverse)
|-|Current Gaia= |-|Past Gaia= Gaea is the Greco-Roman Protogenos of the Earth and the mother of the Hundred Handed Ones, the Elder Cyclopes, and the Titans as well as the Gigantes and Typhon through Tartarus and Orion through Poseidon. She is the ex-wife of Ouranos and the stepmother of Tohka. Gaea is only mentioned in the main storyline of Shardsverse but has a bigger role in the extended lore of the Shardsverse Series. History Like the other Protogenos, Gaea was born from Chaos after Chronos-Aeon and Ananke. Eventually, Ouranos came after her, followed by Pontus, then Tartarus, then Erebus, and finally Nyx and Thalassa. Gaea fell in love with the Sky God Ouranos after seeing him come into existence. Her feelings for him went deep and she pursued him with the aid of her sisters Nyx and Thalassa. Eventually, Ouranos accepted her feelings and the two married in the eyes ofthe other gods. Their marriage was a long and happy one and could be compared to the marriage of Lucifer and Lilith however things did not last or at least, it was supposed to be. With the war of Corona and Kairos still ongoing, Kairos's corruptive influence reached out over all Lower and HyperSpace and seeped into Materia, corrupting several gods including Ouranos which caused him to throw their first children into a prison erected by their brother. Gaea watched as her husband became despotic and ruled like a tyrant. She sensed corrupted energy deep within her husband's soul. Seeing that he was no longer fit to rule and no longer the husband she wanted, Gaea conspired to kill him. Recruiting her youngest son, Cronus, she gave him a scythe capable of killing Ouranos. Gaea called him down, asking for him to come and bed her. Ouranos, in his corrupted haze, took the bait and came down. Her son burst from the shadows and "killed" him. With Ouranos seemingly killed, Gaea appointed her son as the new ruler. Her daughter, Rhea discovered what her mother did and the two grew apart despite Gaea's best efforts. Eventually, her son would fall to corruption but not due to the same circumstances as his father, Cronus became drunk with power after several millennia of rule and paranoid that others would come and steal his throne. After swallowing five of his six children, Gaea was given by her daughter Rhea, her son Zeus. Zeus would then go on to overthrow his father and lock him and his supporters in Tartarus as well as Rhea. Angered, Gaea went to Tartarus and seduced him. Tartarus, however, was loyal to his brother Ouranos and refused her for the next several thousand years so she drugged him with the most potent aphrodisiac she could produce from the plants around her. After that, Gaea became pregnant and birthed Typhon and the Gigantes. Typhon descended upon Olympus and battled Zeus but their battle awoke something. When the Emerald Dragon awoke, Gaea and the other Gods rallied together and fought back against it. Gaea reunited with Ouranos during this battle. Approaching him, Gaea sensed that he was the Ouranos that she married but stopped in her tracks when another woman came up and kissed Ouranos. She watched from behind a tree as the two looked at each other with pure love in their eyes and walked off. Gaea later discovered that the woman's name was Amenominakanushi, Supreme Deity of the Shintos. Gaea became insanely jealous of the woman for taking what was essentially hers. Eventually, the final battle against the Emerald Dragon happened and Amenominakanushi died. Gaea attempted to comfort her former lover, who she still harbored feelings for, but was brushed off as he returned to Japan. Gaea would later become involved with other events within the Greco-Roman Pantheon but still continued her pursuit of her former husband. Appearance Gaea appears as a beautiful woman with yellowish-green hair and green eyes. She has a voluptuous figure only surpassed by that of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Gaea is said to be as beautiful as nature itself. She is mostly seen wearing white robes but other times, she wears a black toga with a black cloak. She is stated to be an older more beautiful version of Rhea. Personality Gaea is a serious Goddess and as the third eldest Protogenos, feels as if she has many responsibilities. She is far more serious than Nyx, who is extremely lazy, and Tartarus, who is an introvert that barely leaves his realm. She spends most of her time on Earth, answering prayers to those that still worship her and maintaining her side of nature as to not incur the wrath of the Emerald Dragon once more. Gaea is highly cunning and manipulative. She will do whatever she takes to achieve her goals. When she wanted to overthrow the Olympians after they imprisoned her children, Gaea attempted to seduce her brother Tartarus and when that failed, Gaea drugged him and had her way with him in order to birth a powerful child. Gaia is a loving mother and loves all of her children as well as a devoted wife to her former husband. She loves all of her children equally despite the fact that some of them hate her for what she did to their father. Cronus is said to be her most favored son while Rhea is her most favored daughter due to them bearing similar qualities. To her husband, Gaia claims to be the only woman who has ever loved him the most. Whenever claims of her plans to kill him are brought up, Gaia tries her hardest to deny them, pinning the blame on her son, Cronus, or even the corruption of Kairos. She also bears deep jealousy and hatred for Amenominakanushi as she sees her as the woman who stole Ouranos from her. As such, after her death, Gaea tried to make her way back into Ouranos's life and establish herself as Tohka's mother. She swears that one day, she'll win him over and be with him again. The Earth shall always long to embrace the Sky. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Birthplace: Greece Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Ouranos, Ouranos, Ouranos, Ouranos, Ouranos, etc., her children Dislikes: Amenominakanushi, the Olympians Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde-Green Hobbies: Ouranos Martial Status: Divorced, trying to get back with Ouranos Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Materia Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Gaea/Gaia, Terra, Mother Earth Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Protogenos, Greek Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Acausality (Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation (As the Protogenos of the Earth, Gaia has immense control over the lands itself. She can raise mountains with just a thought and cause severe seismic activity across the entire planet. Gaia has enough power to sunder planets on a scale that reaches beyond even Materia.), Magma Manipulation (Gaia can control volcanoes and volcanic activity.), Weather Manipulation (Gaia can control the weather), Water Manipulation (Gaia is capable of easily flooding entire planets.), Plant Manipulation (Gaia can produce a myriad of plants even one powerful enough to affect a God), Life and Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Archer, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Gaia is an extremely powerful goddess, surpassing the power of her children, even Typhon. Gaia is powerful enough to overpower her fellow protogenos however with Tartarus, she had to drug him before she defeated him. Gaia's power is said to equal that of Ouranos.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Ouranos) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Gaia's Bow Intelligence: Gaia is extremely intelligent. She manipulated several wars within the Greco-Roman Pantheon in her bid to try and reclaim power and use it to get her husband back. Weaknesses: God Slaying Weapons Key: Gaia Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Yandere Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tsunderes